


Can you really change?

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sariel brings back Frieza and offers him friendship.





	Can you really change?

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt like writing this

Sariel placed down the seven Dragon Ball's she collected she took a deep breath and held up her hands shouting "Oh, mighty Shenron! I summon you!" The dragon balls sparked as a beam of light shot out of them the eternal wish dragon himself, Shenron appeared.

"State your wish." The dragon asked it was now time for Sariel to do something she wanted to do and so took a deep breath.

"Shenron! I want you to bring back Frieza!" She shouted this wish made the dragon look nervous "Are... Are you sure about this? You do know about the evil he has caused, Sariel." 

"I'm sure just bring him back please Shenron." She pleaded the dragon sighed and just went with it before her Frieza appeared collapsed on the ground.

"I have granted your wish Sariel but I hope you know what you are doing." With that Shenron vanished and the dragon balls disappeared into many different directions while Sariel walked over to Frieza with caution and quickly poked him. After being poked the tyrant's red eyes opened and gave Sariel a sharp glare he got up and aimed his fingers at her preparing to fire a death beam but before he did that he looked around realizing he was alive.

"...You better have a good reason for bringing me back you pathetic furball! I could destroy you and this planet right now!" He threatened but Sariel held out one hand trying to offer friendship to Frieza he blinked seeing that she wasn't scared of his threat.

"What are you doing? I destroyed your planet! I killed your friends! You should be trembling before me!" He growled his tail smacking violently against the ground.

"I'm not scared of you anymore," Sariel spoke this made the emperor surprised normally people would be trying to fight him or trembling before him he never expected someone to walk up to him and just hold out their hand.

"I brought you back for a reason... I want to help you now don't worry I never told anyone about this, believe me, I'm not even sure myself if this is gonna work but Frieza deep down I know there's a good person you just been through a lot of pain... But, that's okay because I'm here to help you." The Ribezura explained Frieza backing up with a shocked expression on his face this was a first for him but to hide his emotion he gave Sariel a glare folding his arms.

"Hmph! Do you really think you can change me? The future emperor of the universe!? Oh, you Ribezurans sure know how to make me laugh!" He mocked but Sariel gave him a straight face being serious about this again this made Frieza surprised but he cleared his throat. "Very well then I shall let you entertain me with this... Reforming this you have planned but know this Sariel correct? You cannot change me." The tone of his voice turned very serious trying to intimidate her. 

It didn't work though, Sariel grabbed Frieza's hand and walked off with them the Ribezura led the tyrant to her home it was a tree that was made out of metal that had a large house built on it Frieza was very confused on the metal tree and looked at Sariel expecting an explanation. 

"Bulma made this for me she wanted to try and emulate the living conditions that my species had back on Planet Ribezura." She explained climbing a ladder to enter the home Frieza looked hesitant at first but floated up not bothering to climb the ladder and entered Sariel's home he looked around while Sariel sat on the couch and turned on the TV she looked at Frieza and scooted over in case he wanted to sit next to her.

"...Why are you being so nice to me?" A confused Frieza asked.

"Even after all the mistakes you've made and the many innocent lives you killed... All I see is just someone who's suffered and never had any kindness in his life that's why I believe that having a friend can change you." She answered him this made Frieza stand there he's never really had anyone interact with him like this most people just cower before him or are just aggressive to him so he slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to Sariel.

As he sat down he stared at the ground he was... Questioning things... Can he really change?


End file.
